Cium Kiss Poppo
by autumn104
Summary: Choi family adalah keluarga paling bahagia/Wonsung/Haehyuk baby /Kyumin baby


**Cium... Kiss... Poppo**

Autumn104

**Merried!Wonsung, HaeHyuk(baby), KyuMin(baby) **

Romance, Humor

**Oneshoot**

BoysLove, Yaoi, OutOfCharacter, Kissing scene

**Super Junior belong they self **

Choi family adalah keluarga paling bahagia

**[Wonsung]**

.

.

.

_Seoul, Choi's House_

"_Mommy_~~ _Daddy_tidak mau bangun! Yakk! _Daddy_! _Ireona_!" teriak malaikat kecil dari kedua pasangan Choi tersebut

"Hiks.. _Mommy~ Daddy_tidak mau hiks... Bangun.." malaikat mungil itu mulai terisak pelan memanggil 'mommy'nya untuk meminta bantuan

"Aigo~ Minnie kenapa menangis sayang? Hm" tanya sang mommy

"Hiks... _Daddy_ tidak mau bangun _Mommy~_ padahal sekarang Minnie harus hiks.. p-pergi piknik" mata malaikat Choi tersebut sudah memerah menahan tangis yang mungkin siap meledak kapan saja

"Aigo~ uljimayo Minnie sayang, biar _Mommy_ yang bangunkan _Daddy_ yah, sekarang Minnie sarapan dulu." seru sang _Mommy_ sambil menggendong malaikatnya keluar dari kamarnya dan turun untuk sarapan

"Nah, Minnie sarapan dulu ya sayang, lalu sikat gigi dan ambil tas Minnie, _Mommy_ janji _Daddy_ sudah ada saat Minnie pakai sepatu ya~" ucap si ibu sambil mengecup puncak kepala anaknya dan berlalu meninggalkannya

CLEK

Terdengar suara pintu tertutup dari dalam, menandakan ada seseorang yang baru masuk ke dalamnya

"_Daddy~_ cepat bangun, Choi Sungmin sudah menangis karenamu. _Daddy~_ Ireona!" guncang namja manis yang sedang berbicara itu pada suaminya

Merasa tidak ada respon yang berarti dari sang suami, namja manis yang bernama asli Kim JongWoon atau sekarang bergelar Ny Choi Yesung mulai naik darah

"YAK! CHOI SIWON MINNIE MENUNGGUMU! PRESDIR CHOI KUDA! CEPAT BANGUN ATAUhhmmmppp" bibir mungil itu terbungkam tiba-tiba karena bibir lain sedang menguncinya

"Aku sudah bangun _Mommy~_ Choi Yesung. kau mau bilang atau apa tadi?" tanya sang suami yang sebenarnya sudah bangun, tapi... niat iseng menjahili istrinya

"CEPAT MANDI DAN ANTAR MINNIE! ATAU KAU~ TIDUR DILUAR!" teriak sang istri galak sambil menarik tangan Siwon untuk masuk ke kamar mandi

"ANDWEE!"

dan pagi itu berakhir dengan keributan dari kamar pasangan suami istri Choi tersebut.

.

.

.

sedangkan si buah hati tampak masih kesulitan mengikat tali sepatunya yang berwarna pink

"uhh! kenapa sulit sekali?" gerutunya kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"jangan menggulung bibirmu seperti itu minnie, nanti hyung akan menciummu!" kata suara di seberang sana

merasa ada yang berbicara dengannya, Choi Sungmin akhirnya menoleh mencari sumber suara tersebut. ketika ia menemukannya

"DONGHAE-HYUNG!" bocah mungil itu langsung berteriak lantang melihat Hyungnya pulang dari rumah kakek dan neneknya di Amerika

tanpa memperdulikan tali sepatunya yang belum terikat. Choi muda tersebut berlari menuju kakaknya, namun belum sempat sampai memeluk sang kakak ia malah tersandung kerikil didepannya, tapi untung sang kakak dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"untung Hyung menenangkapmu minnie, kalau tidak Kyuhyun bisa marah-marah karena pangerannya terluka" katanya Choi Donghae sambil menyentil hidung sang adik.

"apoo hyung, Kyunie tidak akan marah kalau Minnie jatuh Hyung, toh Donghae-hyung akan menolong minnie kan?" jawaban polos itu terluncur begitu saja dari mulut Choi kecil tersebut

"yasudah, sekarang hyung ikat tali sepatumu ya" Donghae langsung mengikat tali sepatu Sungmin

"_Mommy _dan _Daddy _ada di dalam kan Minnie?" tanya Donghae tanpa melepaskan pekerjaannya mengikat tali sepatu Sungmin

"ehem!" deheman tadi menjawab pertanyannya, dan Donghae pun tersenyum

"selesai!" Donghae tersenyum manis kepada sang adik yang kini menatapnya dengan berbinar

"Gomawoyo Hyung!" Sungminpun menghambur ke pelukan Donghae

"Choi Sungmin ayo berangkat!" suara berat sang ayah menginterupsi kedua pewaris Choi itu

"_Daddy_?" sebut Donghae

"Hae-ya? kapan kau datang sayang? kenapa tidak telpon _Daddy _dulu hem?" tanya sang ayah bertubi-tubi sambil mengecupi kedua pipi anak pertamanya itu

"aahahaha _Daddy_ sudah hahaha geli haahhaha _Daddy_" Donghae meronta geli dalam gendongan sang Daddy

"_Daddy_, cepat antar Minnie... Hae?" titah Yesung-mommy terpaksa berhenti melihat pemandangan di depannya, anaknya pulang

"_Mommy_!" jerit Donghae keras. maklum, Donghae anak yang sangat dekat dengan ibunya kalau bukan karena nenek dan kakeknya yang memaksanya pergi ke Amerika, dia tidak akan pernah mau pisah dengan sang ibu

"_i miss you so bad Mommy_!" renggek manja Donghae terdengar sambil memeluk ibunya

"_Mommy too _Hae_-baby_" senyum hangat ibunya menyambut kedatangan anak sulungnya itu

"Minnie, ayo berangkat _baby_" ajak Siwon pada anak bungsunya yang sedang asik mengemut lolipop itu. Choi Sungmin hanya mengekor di belakang setelah sebelumnya ia berlari ke arah ibunya dan mengecup pipi ibunya

"Minnie berangkat ya _Mommy_, Donghae-hyung! Bye~" serunya dari dalam mobil

"_Daddy_, menyetir dengan hati-hati! kau bawa malaikat kecilku, sampai dia lecet setitik, kita bercerai!" teriak Yesung mengingatkan suaminya -_-"

.

.

.

"ayo masuk Hae-_baby_" Yesung menuntun anaknya tersebut masuk ke istana mereka dan Donghae hanya pasrah mengikuti ibunya, toh ibunya tak akan kasar padanya

"mana kopermu Sayang?" tanya Yesung

"nanti _Grandmom_ dan _Granddad_ akan mengirimkan, habis Donghae sudah rindu sama _Mommy_ jadi Hae merengek duluan minta pulang~" tutur anak berumur 8 tahun itu

"astaga, kau sangat menyayangi _Mommy_ ya? hm?" Yesung menggesekan hidungnya dengan hidung kecil Donghae

"em! Sangat!" jawab Donghae semangat

"yasudah, Hae mandi dan makan, lalu kita main ke rumah Hyukkie~ kau pasti merindukannya kan Hae?" tanya Yesung menggoda anak sulungnya itu

"_Mommy_!" teriaknya malu

.

.

.

"anak-anak, kalian cari pasangan dan mulai menggambar ya" kata ibu guru sekolah Choi Sungmin

"Minnie, nanti _Mommy_ yang jemput ya sayang~" pesan Siwon pada anak bungsunya itu sambil mengecup kening sang buah hati

"_Okay Sir_!" jawab Sungmin kecil sambil kembali memasukkan lollipop ke dalam mulutnya

"Jangan nakal ya sayang, _Daddy_ berangkat dulu" Siwon langsung berdiri dan memberikan tas anaknya kepada salah satu guru yang ada disitu

"_Daddy Kiss_!" titah anak bungsunya tersebut. Siwonpun hanya tersenyum dan mengecup bibir mungil Sungmin

"Manis seperti Lollipop!" kata Siwon yang hanya dibalas dengan kekehan ringan dari Sungmin "_Daddy_ pergi ya _Baby_~"

"_Bye Daddy_!" tangan Sungmin pun melambai mengantarkan Siwon keluar dari area taman piknik tersebut

"Minnie! Cepat! aku tidak mau berpasangan dengan mereka!" teriak seorang anak

"iya iya Kyunie! Minnie datang!" balasnya dengan berteriak juga =_=

"Minnie! Palliwa!" omel anak kecil yang tadi dipanggil Kyunie oleh Sungmin

"Ayo kita gambar!" kata Sungmin sambil menarik Kyunienya dari kumpulan anak-anak perempuan yang genit padanya

"Kyunie mau gambar apa?" tanya Sungmin karena Kyunienya sibuk menggambar tanpa bicara sedikitpun

"Diamlah Minnie!" perintah Kyunienya. Yang hanya membuat Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya karena diabaikan oleh Kyunienya

"yak! Selesai!" teriak Kyunienya Sungmin girang. membuat Sungmin juga ikut berbinar, dia penasaran sebenarnya apa yang digambar oleh Kyunienya

"Memangnya Kyunie gambar apa?" tanya Sungmin penasaran. Kyunienya atau yang diketahui bernama asli Cho Kyuhyun itu langsung memberikan gambarnya kepada Sungmin

Sungmin langsung mengeryit heran ketika diberikan hasil gambar Kyuhyun "ini siapa Kyunie?" tanyanya polos

"itu Minnie ketika telanjang!" balasnya santai

"_WHAT!_" seru Sungmin histeris

CUP

"jangan teriak seperti itu Minnie~ atau kau kucium terus!" ultimatum Kyuhyun

.

.

.

"_Mommy_, Hyukkie pasti tambah manis ya?" ucap seorang anak kecil yang sedang duduk manis memainkan iPad miliknya

"Tentu, dia sangat manis malah. kalau dia dan Minnie bertemu maka akan ada duo manis" kata namja yang lebih dewasa

"Arghh! dia pasti imut sekali ya _Mommy_" anak kecil itu menerawang jauh ke jalanan. sang _Mommy_ tersenyum samar melihat anak pertamanya itu

"sudah sampai. Kajja Hae-ya" ajak Yesung pada anaknya

"_Mommy_ ini lebih menegangkan daripada aku ujian sekolah!" seru Donghae sambil memegangi dadanya yang bergemuruh. Yesung hanya tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan anaknya

"dulu... _Mommy _juga seperti itu kok. setiap bertemu _Daddy_mudada _Mommy_ pasti berdebar keras" perkataan Yesung membuat Donghae menoleh cepat

"benarkah? _Mommy_ selalu berdebar jika bertemu _Daddy_?" tanyanya polos dengan pandangan yang berbinar

"_Yes_, _Mommy_ bahkan tidak bisa tidur ketika tau _Daddy_mu mengajak _Mommy_ menikah ketika _Mommy_ sedang berada di kelulusan kampus dulu." jawab Yesung pada anaknya sambil sedikit menerawang ke masa lalu

"_Story it Mommy~_" rengek manja Donghae pada ibunya

"_no no no, _nanti saja di rumah ya sayang, sekarang ayo masuk" tolak Yesung halus pada anaknya dan menggunakan kedok untuk masuk ke rumah keluarga Lee, padahal sebenarnya kau malu kan menceritakannya Yesungie~

.

.

.

"Teukie!" seru Yesung saat menemui teman lamanya yang sudah dianggap sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri

"aigo~ kau benar-benar datang ya Yesungie~ aku pikir kau bercanda!" gelak tawa kedua uke itu tanpa menghiraukan dua bocah yang saling bertatapan melepas rindu

Yesung menyenggol Teukie yang bernama asli Park Jungsoo itu, sambil menunjuk kedua buah hati mereka

"Annyeong Hyukkie" sapa Donghae yang masih terpesona melihat Hyukkie-NYA

"A-annyeong Hae-ya" balas Hyukkie malu-malu nyamuk #plak (author : ya ampun ini Haehyuk bikin gemes dah)

"EHEM!" deheman keras dari ibu mereka membuyarkan aksi tatap-tatapan pasangan Haehyuk kecil

"ayo masuk anak-anak" seret Teukie pada 2 anak kecil itu sedangkan Yesung hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan calon 'besan'nya kelak

.

.

.

"kapan datang Hae-ya" tanya Teukie pada anak Yesung

"Tadi pagi umma, thank you Hyukkie" jawab Donghae dan memberikan senyumannya pada Hyukkie yang membantu ibunya meletakkan cangkir berisi teh untuknya

"kata _Mommy_mu kau pulang seminggu lagi. Kenapa jadi cepat sekali? Kau merindukan Hyukkie ya?" pertanyaan dan godaan dari Teukkie langsung membuat Donghae yang sedang minum tehnya tersedak

Yesung yang melihat anaknya terbatuk langsung menepuk punggung anaknya *good Mom*

"Gwenchana Hae?" tanya Yesung khawatir

"Gwenchana _Mommy_" balasnya sambil memberikan senyuman supaya sang ibu makin yakin ia baik-baik saja

Yesung tersenyum lega, karena kalau Donghae kenapa-kenapa dia dan Siwon bisa bertengkar 7hari 7malam bahkan Yesung bisa pulang ke rumah orang tuanya okay cukup membahas itu mari kita lanjut ke bagian scene HaeHyuk ini

"aniyo umma, aku pulang karena sudah sangat bosan di Amerika, lagi pula aku merindukan _Mommy_, _Daddy_ dan Sungmin. Dan yahh... Hyukkie" jawaban Donghae telak membuat Teukkie tertawa keras, Yesung tersenyum, dan Hyukkie yang sudah merona merah

"Baiklah baiklah, lebih baik kalian berdua main saja ya. Di taman belakang tidak ada siapa-siapa. Lee Hyukjae sayang. Temani Choi Donghae ya?" titah lembut Teukkie

"Ne umma. Kajja Hae-ya! Kita main dibelakang" ajak Hyukkie sambil menarik tangan Donghae dan Donghae hanya pasrah ditarik oleh 'calon istri masa depannya' itu

.

.

.

"Kau tidak ingin tambah adik untuk mereka berdua Yesungie?" tanya Teukkie santai

"Ahh tidak. Aku sudah bahagia punya dua malaikat seperti mereka. Lagipula Donghae tidak ingin tambah adik, dan Sungmin cuma mau punya kakak. Ya baguslah. Aku tidak perlu khawatir. Kau sendiri Teukkie? Kau tidak ingin menambah lagi? Hyukkie pasti kesepian dirumah sendiri" Yesung balik bertanya setelah menjelaskan jawaban pertanyaan Teukkie padanya

"A..aku aku sedang hamil 2 minggu Yesungie~" jawab Teukkie malu-malu

"Mwo? Chukae Teukkie! Hyukkie pasti senang! Jaga kesehatanmu ne?" seru Yesung ikut senang atas kehamilan sahabatnya itu

"Nee.. Gomawoyo Yesungie! Ya, aku dan Kanginie sepakat menambah anak agar uri Hyukkie tidak kesepian" ucap Teukkie. Yesung hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapinya

"Pasti Kanginie langsung semangat ya menambah anak?" goda Yesung pada Leeteuk

"Yesungie!" bentak Leeteuk pada sahabatnya itu dan hanya membuahkan tawa renyah dari Yesung

.

.

.

"Hyukkie kau dengar? Kau akan punya adik!" seru Donghae senang

"Ne... Hae-ya! Aku akan punya adik seperti kau yang punya Minnie!" balas Hyukkie girang karena punya adik adalah mimpinya. Apalagi adiknya nanti akan semanis Minnie adik Donghae, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan yah, seperti itulah pikiran Hyukkie

CUP

"Chukahaeyo Hyukkie~" kecupan dan ucapan dari Donghae sontak membuat Hyukkie memerah

"Hhae-ya... Kau? Menciumku?" tanya Hyukkie polos sambil meraba-raba bibirnya

"Aniya! Aku meng-kiss-mu Hyukkie! Kiss dan cium itu berbeda. Kiss itu, hanya aku yang boleh menciummu. Kalo cium siapapun boleh menciummu. Dan lagi Kiss itu hanya dibibir Hyukkie, sedangkan Cium bisa dipipi dan kening kan?" jelas Donghae panjang lebar

"Jadi... Hyukkie tidak boleh meng-kiss umma?" tanya takut-takut

"Tentu saja boleh Hyukkie yang manis, hanya saja kau tidak boleh menerima kiss dari orang lain selain aku, umma dan appa arra?" ultimatum Donghae seperti baterai bagi Hyukkie untuk menampilkan _GummySmile_nya

'Aigoo kenapa kau manis sekali Hyukkie' batin Donghae

"Hae-ya apa boleh aku meng-kiss adikku nanti?" tanya Hyukkie dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"Tentu saja boleh! Kakak boleh meng-kiss adiknya" balas Donghae sambil mencubit pipi Hyukkienya dengan gemas

"Ughh hae-ya appoo..." ringis Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk

"_Sorry Sweetheart_" sesal Donghae disertai cengiran khas miliknya

"Emm... Apa Hae-ya sering meng-kiss Minnie?" tanyanya Eunhyuk lagi

"aku pernah meng-kiss Minnie, tapi tidak sering. Kyuhyun yang sering meng-kiss Minnie. Tapi Minnie sering minta di-kiss sama _Mommy Daddy_ waeyo Hyukkie?" terang Donghae

"Ahh ani, Hyukkie pikir, Hae-ya sering meng-kiss Minnie" jawab Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum

"Apa kau mau aku meng-kiss-mu Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae disertai senyuman mengerikan milik sang ayah dan terkesan mesum

"eungg... itu.. i-tu.." Eunhyuk terlalau gugup hingga ia hanya memainkan bawah bajunya

"itu itu iya!" Donghae langsung mencium bibir kissable Eunhyuk tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari siempunya

"HAE! ayo pulang sayang!" interupsi Yesung mengganggu aksi kiss-mengkiss dari pasangan Haehyuk

"_MOMMY_!" jerit histeris Donghae sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya bisa menunduk malu

.

.

.

"Presdir" sapa seorang berperawakan sedikit tua kepada atasannya -Siwon

"ah, Manager Yang, ada apa?" Siwon mengangkat kepalanya dan membalas sapaan dari bawahannya itu

"itu, Tuan Choi muda kesini dan ingin bertemu dengan anda" kata Manager Yang

"Benarkah? suruh dia masuk Manager Yang" Siwon tersenyum mengetahui anak pertamanya mengunjunginya, dia bisa tebak anaknya marah pada ibunya

"Maaf Presdir, tadi saya sudah menyuruhnya masuk, tapi Tuan Muda ingin anda yang menemuinya di taman Presdir." jawab lelaki berumur itu sambil tersenyum kikuk

"ah, baiklah aku akan menemuinya, terimakasih Manager Yang, kau bisa kembali." senyum Siwon menyertai kepergian Manager terbaiknya

"Kau marah lagi dengan _Mommy baby?_" Siwon terkikik sendiri memikirkan apa yang sudah dilakukan istrinya hingga membuat Donghae merajuk seperti ini.

ya, memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Donghae, jika ia marah maka ia akan lebih nyaman menghabiskan waktunya dengan sang Ayah, kenapa begitu? kata WonHae : SEME TALK -_-

.

.

.

"Aigo, _My_ _Baby_ marah lagi dengan _Mommy_ ya?" kata Siwon sambil menggendong anak sulungnya

"ani, Hae mana bisa marah dengan _Mommy_ , _Dad. You know it_! hanya saja, aku kesal sama _Mommy_!" sembur Donghae digendongan Siwon

"benarkah? memangnya _Mommy_ apakan Hae? um?" tanya Siwon sambil sesekali membalas sapaan pegawainya

"_Mommy_ membuat aku dan Hyukkie kissing cuma sebentar _Daddy_!" lapor Donghae

"astaga! _Mommy_mu benar-benar nakal ya, nanti _Daddy_ yang balas, bagaimana kalau kita kerjai _Mommy_ saja? Kau mau?" ajak Siwon pada anaknya yang tak berdosa itu untuk mengerjain _Mommy_nya

"MAU!" teriak Donghae semangat. Siwon hanya menyeringai melihat anaknya yang menyetujui idenya

"Begini... bla bla bla" Siwon membisikan ide jailnya kepada anak pertamanya itu. dan seketika itu tawa iblis menggelegar dari pasangan ayah dan anak paling kece itu

.

.

.

Sementara itu

"uhh, kenapa aku jadi merinding sendiri ya?" Yesung menggosok tengkuknya karena tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya berdiri

"aish! sudahlah, yang penting aku jemput Minnie" Yesung menghapus pikiran negatifnya dan keluar dari mobil putih miliknya. padahal sebenarnya kau tak tau Sungie, suami dan anak pertamamu itu sedang merencanakan 'sesuatu' yang mungkin kejam untukmu (author dibekep WonHae)

"Choi Sungmin, kau dijemput nak" seru seorang guru mengagetkan Sungmin yang sedang berduaan dengan 'Kyuhyunnya'

"_MOMMY_!" jerit Sungmin melihat ibunya

"_hey_, bagaimana harimu disekolah manis?" tanya Yesung seraya menuntun Sungmin masuk ke mobil

"hari ini Minnie disuruh menggambar berpasangan dengan ibu guru, dan Minnie berpasangan dengan Kyunnie, lalu Minnie dan Kyunnie menggambar satu sama lain, dan _Mommy_ tau apa yang Kyunnie gambar untuk Minnie?" tanya Sungmin pada ibunya yang sedang fokus menyetir

"eum, tidak, memangnya Kyunnie menggambar Minnie seperti apa?" balas Yesung mencoba merespon apa yang anaknya tanyakan

"Kyunni... menggambar Minnie ketika, _naked_ _Mom._" Sungmin menunduk malu saat bercerita dengan ibunya

"MWO?" Yesung tak hanya berteriak tapi juga sempat kaget dan membuat mobilnya sedikit oleng

"_Mommy are you okay?_" Sungmin bertanya dengan raut wajah yang keimutannya melebihi dewi keimutan

"_Y-yes, Mommy fine Baby._ Lalu Minnie menggambar apa untuk Kyunnie?" tanya Yesung balik setelah menstabilkan emosinya yang sempat terguncang

"eumb, Minnie menggambar PSP Kyuhyun, tapi hasilnya jelek karena Kyunni menciumi Minnie terus _Mom_" adu Sungmin dan sukses membuat Yesung geleng-geleng

'anak-anak jaman sekarang' batinnya

.

.

.

"aku pulang!" teriak putra bungsu keluarga Choi itu lantang sedangkan Yesung hanya mengekor dibelakang Sungmin sambil menenteng tas dan beberapa belanjaan kecil

"eh? _Daddy_? Hae-hyung?" Sungmin sedikit kaget karena tidak biasanya ayahnya ada dirumah saat siang hari dan berdiri menyambutnya didepan pintu bersama Hyungnya

"Selamat Datang Choi Sungmin, Choi Yesung" kata Siwon membungkuk -memberi hormat. bayangkan saja Tuan Besar Choi Siwon memberi hormat! Bayangkan!

"kau kenapa Siwonnie?" kening Yesung berkerut heren melihat kelakuan Siwon yang diluar kebiasaannya

"tidak ada apa-apa denganku Choi Yesung" Siwon berjalan mendekati Yesung dan mengambil barang bawaan Yesung dan memberikannya pada Donghae

"Hae, bisa kau bawakan barang _Mommy_ dan bawa adikmu kedalam? _Daddy_ ada urusan dengan _Mommy_mu" Siwon langsung menghimpit Yesung ke tembok

"_Ofcourse Dad, come on Minnie_" Donghae langsung menarik adiknya sambil mengeluarkan smirk untuk _Mommy_nya. sedangkan Sungmin yang tidak mengerti apapun yang terjadi disitu hanya pasrah diseret oleh Hyungnya

"S-siwonnie, apa yang kau l-lakukan?" Yesung mulai gemetaran mengadari sinyal-sinyal bahaya dari Siwon

"tidak ada yang kulakukan Hyung, hanya saja kau tau, Donghae bercerita padaku, bahwa kau mengganggu 'kissing scene'nya dengan Hyukkie, benarkah itu Sungie-Baby?" Siwon berbisik seduktif di telinga Yesung membuat siempunya _melting _seketika

"Mwo? benarkah? aku tidak tau jika uri Donghae sedang melakukan 'kissing scene' dengan Hyukkienya Wonnie-ah." Yesung sedikit kaget, bagaimana tidak kaget? hari ini dia mendapat 2 kabar mengejutkan langsung yaitu kedua anaknya sudah berciuman -_-"

"Benarkah? kau tidak tau atau sengaja mengacaukannya?" Siwon terus menginterogasi Yesungnya

"aku benar-benar tidak taUmmpphh" kata-kata Yesung terpotong dengan bibir tebal Siwon yang menempel dibibirnya

"Siwonniehh.." Yesung berusaha berontak saat Siwon mulai mengerayangi dirinya

"_Yes_ Baby?" Siwon melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap intens kedalam manik coklat istrinya

"kau tau, hari ini aku sedang terkejut dengan hal-hal yang berbau dengan ciuman" Yesung bercerita dengan nafas yang masih tak beraturan

"um? benarkah _Baby_? Ceritakan padaku" Yesung mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Siwon gaya khasnya jika akan 'curhat' dengan suaminya

"pertama, aku baru mendengar darimu kalau uri Hae sedang berciuman dengan Hyukkienya, lalu tadi Sungmin juga cerita kalau dia dan Kyuhyun juga berciuman disekolahnya tadi" jelas Yesung

"uri Sungmin juga sudah berciuman? wow, mereka melebihi kita ya Sungie-_baby_, lebih baik kau minta maaf dengan Donghae kalau kau memang benar-benar tidak tau kalau dia sedang melakukan kissing scene, sebenarnya tadi aku mau membuatmu tak bisa berjalan seminggu Hyung, kalau perlu hamil anak ketiga. tapi tidak jadi saja lah" Siwon berkata dengan santai

"yak! dasar pervert! aku tidak mau hamil lagi Wonnie, sudah cukup kita punya 2 malaikat, lagi pula aku tidak mau bersaing dengan Teukkie" Yesung langsung memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti

"memangnya teukkie hyung kenapa? hamil lagi?" tanya Siwon penasaran

"ya, dia sedang hamil 2 minggu" tutur Yesung

"kau tidak ingin sama dengan sahabatmu itu Sungie-_baby_? um?" Siwon menaikan alisnya sambil menyeringai

"tidak! aku tidak mau hamil lagi!" Yesung langsung berkilah "Lebih baik aku minta maaf pada Donghae saja" Yesung hendak meninggalkan Siwon sebelum suara kedua buah hatinya terdengar memekakkan telinga

"_MOMMY_! AKU LAPAR!" suara cempreng imut itu berteriak

"YAK! CHOI SUNGMIN! JANGAN GANGGU _MOMMY DADDY_!" teriak suara satunya lagi

"TAPI AKU LAPAR HYUNG!" balas suara pertama tadi

"CHOI SUNGMIN DIAM!" Donghae sepertinya kesal dengan tingkah laku adiknya yang suka berteriak

Yesung dan Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum geli mendengar pertengkaran kedua anaknya itu

"_MOMMY_ AKAN BUATKAN MAKAN SIANG CHOI SUNGMIN" Yesung ikut berteriak meramaikan suasana rumah itu

"CHOI DONGHAE, CEPAT TURUN SAYANG, _MOMMY_MU MAU MINTA MAAF" Siwon akhirnya juga berteriak mengikuti Yesung

"YES MOM/DAD" teriak lantang 2 Choi tersebut bersamaan. sedangkan pasangan Choi itu terkikik sendiri

"mereka benar-benar," Yesung mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sedangkan Siwon hanya menanggapi istrinya dengan senyum

"Hyung" panggil Siwon

"um?" Yesung menoleh pada Siwon "apa?"

"Poppo..." Siwon memajukan bibirnya minta dicium

"kau ini dasar!" Yesung menggerutu tapi sedetik kemudian Yesung mencium bibir Siwon

"yak, kenapa cuma sebentar?" Siwon menggeluh

"memang kau mau berapa banyak?" Yesung menantang

"sebanyak-banyaknya!" Siwon langsung menarik tengkuk Yesung dan meraup bibirnya

"_MOMMY_ _DADDY_! _DON'T KISSING HERE_!" teriakan Choi bersaudara itu mengacaukan adengan ayah ibunya

.

.

.

END

hallo, saya kembali lagi bawa ff oneshoot.

gimana? gimana? maaf ya kalo OOC banget ya?

oh iya, buat ff yekyusung yang sorry itu makasih banget yang uda review, kirain banyak yang gasuka ama tu ff tapi ternyata responnya bagus. makasih ya semuanya. tapi maaf banget sepertinya author gabisa melanjutkan ff itu dalam waktu dekat apalagi ada yang minta update ASAP.

author lagi dalam masa-masa ulangan nih, jadi mau fokus belajar dulu, jadi sebagai permintaan maaf author, ff ini hadiah ya buat nebus yang yekyusung itu

tapi tenang aja, author bakalan tetap melanjutkan ff itu disini. jadi maklum ya reader kalo misalkan aku ngepublishnya lama.

segitu aja deh kotbah author disini.

thanks for read readers

**Autumn104**


End file.
